Toque de Anjo
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: O verdadeiro amor sobrevive a tudo, guerras, ciúme, obrigações. Vidas separadas que agora terão uma nova chance...


**N/A: **Escrevi essa fic para o concurso do Secret Place - Namoro- Amizade, foi minha primeira fic escrita especialmente para um concurso. Não ganhei nada é claro, mas valeu a pena escrever. Sempre vale a pena escrever...

Espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Samie e ao Secret Place pelo convite.

Espero que gostem!

**Título:** Toque de Anjo

**Autora:** Isabelle Delacour

**e-mail:** isabelledelacour_

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Slash, Angust, Lemon, Romance, Aventura

**Tema musical:** Always - Saliva

**Resumo:** O verdadeiro amor sobrevive a tudo, guerras, ciúme, obrigações. Vidas separadas que agora terão uma nova chance...

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Avisos:** Esta estória é Slash e contém Lemon: um romance entre dois homens e com sexo explícito. PORTANTO, SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.

**TOQUE DE ANJO**

**I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
**_Eu ouço... uma voz dizendo "Não seja tão cego"...  
_**it's telling me all these things...  
**_Está me dizendo todas as coisas...  
_**that you would probably hide...  
**_Que você provavelmente esconde...  
_**am I... your one and only desire...  
**_Sou eu... seu primeiro e único desejo?  
_**am I the reason you breathe...  
**_Sou eu sua razão para respirar...  
_**or am I the reason you cry...  
**_Ou sou eu a razão para você chorar?  
_**  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...always...  
**_Sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre...  
_**I just can't live without you...  
**_Eu apenas não posso viver sem você...  
_

oOo

Harry agora mirava o lago de Hogwarts, a escola ainda era a mesma, mas sentia falta de tanta coisa... Começou a caminhar em direção do túmulo de Dumbledore, fazia isso sempre quando se sentia fraco e desanimado. E esse era um desses dias. Na grande lápide, que tinha uma fênix em bronze empoleirada, a inscrição dizia: "Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem apenas partem antes de nós..." Sentia falta de Ginny, ele não a amava como ela merecia, mas ela havia dado a ele sua maior felicidade, Lilly. Sua pequena Gryffindor era sua razão para continuar vivo. Ela encarava a falta da mãe com uma coragem surpreendente. Ginny deveria estar orgulhosa da filha onde quer que estivesse.

Sentou-se à frente do túmulo e ficou pensando em tudo que havia acontecido depois da guerra. Foi impossível que a lembrança do loiro não tomasse conta de seus pensamentos. Depois que Ginny morreu, ele viu uma foto de Draco em um jornal. Ele aparecia ao lado de uma mulher estonteante. Então resolveu enterrar de vez seus sentimentos. Mas o loiro fazia falta no momento.

Pitchi II o tirou do seu torpor a corujinha havia herdado da sua antecessora o dom de ser desastrada. Ao pousar na grama perto de onde Harry estava sentado capotou várias vezes. O moreno correu para pegar a ave.

- Um dia você ainda se mata! – Disse Harry pegando a criatura com cuidado. Havia um bilhetinho de Molly:

"_Harry, querido._

_Estamos no Saint Mungus. Lilly não está bem._

_Molly"_

Harry largou à corujinha e correu para a ala hospitalar da escola, sua lareira tinha uma ligação direta com o hospital. Harry surtava cada vez que a pequena se machucava. A menina era uma mistura dele e da família Weasley, uma combinação explosiva. Estava sempre a procura de aventuras. E nem sempre isso acabava bem. O que seria dessa vez? Assim que saiu no saguão do hospital avistou Ronny meio impaciente.

- O que foi Rony? Onde ela está? Machucou-se como?

- Calma, ela não se machucou, ela está com febre e desmaiou na Toca. A Mi está com ela no momento. Mamãe está na porta da sala de exames. Vem, eu te mostro.

Harry aguardou por uma hora afundando o corredor juntamente com Molly, seu coração doía terrivelmente parecia tentar avisar seu dono de que algo terrível estava acontecendo. Por fim encostou-se a parede e deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, suas pernas pareciam bambas. Enterrou o rosto nos joelhos e se mortificou por não ter conseguido salvar Ginny. Uma doença misteriosa havia levado a ruiva três meses depois de dar a luz a Lils. Com certeza sua garotinha estaria bem se a mãe estivesse com ela. A porta se abriu e Hermione saiu de lá muito pálida, agora a morena era uma conceituada medibruxa do Saint Mungus. A morena aparentava certo desespero no olhar.

- Como está minha filha? – Harry tinha o rosto endurecido pela suspeita de algo muito ruim.

- Harry... – Hermione respirou fundo e encarou o moreno. – E-eu sinto muito, ela apresenta os mesmos sintomas de Ginny...

- Quero ver minha filha.

Hermione apenas abriu a porta sabia que qualquer palavra que fosse dita naquele momento seria em vão. O que ela precisava no momento era mergulhar em suas pesquisas. Quando a amiga contraiu a doença misteriosa ela era apenas uma estudante no último ano de medicina bruxa. Agora seu conhecimento teria que bastar para salvar a pequena. Ninguém ali seria capaz de suportar mais uma perda. Pensando nisso, deixou Harry no quarto com a criança e foi para a sua sala, sua afilhada precisaria da seu conhecimento mais que nunca!

- Oi bruxinha... – Harry senta-se na cama com um autocontrole que lhe custava muito caro no momento.

- Oi papai. Eu não fui desobediente com a vovó. Eu fiquei quietinha como você mandou. – a garotinha estava um pouco sonolenta devido às poções que havia tomado.

- Eu sei, e eu estou orgulhoso de você. Sua madrinha disse que você vai ficar aqui um pouquinho e depois vamos para casa. Agora eu quero que feche os olhos e durma.

- Conta a história do anjo? – pediu a menina já quase dormindo.

- Conto. – Harry deitou ao lado da filha e aconchegando a pequena começou. – Era uma vez um anjo que estava na terra para combater o mal. Ninguém era capaz de duelar com ele. Era poderoso e destemido. Ele até salvou o papai várias vezes.

- Jura? – a garotinha estava espantada.

- Sim. – Harry engoliu a amargura da lembrança de Draco. Como sentia falta do loiro, mas jamais o procuraria novamente. Ele tinha a vida dele. Com certeza nem se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos.

- E onde ele está agora, papai? – a curiosidade da pequena não tinha limites.

- Eu não sei meu bem... Eu não sei. Agora quero que feche os olhos e durma.

A garotinha obedeceu ao pai e realmente dormiu rápido. Harry se agarrou a ela e soluçou. Era muito injusto, Merlin não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse. Era injusto demais. A vida lhe tirava um a um todos que amava. Não soube quanto tempo ficou agarrado à filha, por fim limpou o rosto, passou as mãos pelos cabelos incorrigivelmente revoltos, depositou um beijo terno na menina e saiu do quarto. Ele tinha muito que fazer. Sua filha, sua Lils, não morreria, não tão cedo. Buscaria o que fosse, onde quer que fosse para que ela ficasse bem.

- Senhora Weasley, fique com ela, por favor. Vou procurar a Mione.

- Sim Harry querido, eu vou ficar. – Molly secou as lágrimas e entrou no quarto.

Harry seguiu pelo corredor, era difícil andar no momento. Sua alma estava dilacerada pela dor. Um sentimento de impotência tomava conta do seu ser. Ele, o eleito, o garoto-que-sobreviveu, aquele que mandara aquele hipogrifo-depenado-das-trevas de vez para o inferno, o melhor apanhador dos Cannons... Nenhum desses títulos poderia salvar sua filha. Tanto poder para nada. Parou a frente da sala de Hermione e respirou fundo. Bateu na porta. Hermione abriu.

- Eu não vou perdê-la. Tem que haver um jeito. Tudo o que você precisar...

- Eu sei Harry... – Hermione abraçou forte o amigo de tantas jornadas. – Eu sei...

oOo

Hermione mobilizou toda a sua equipe e requisitou as corujas mais rápidas que conhecia para ajudar em sua pesquisa. Onde houvesse um especialista, não importava em que parte do mundo ele estava, consultas acerca da doença eram feitas, nem que houvesse apenas um fio de esperança. As pesquisas de Hermione avançavam, mas criar uma poção segura era outra história.

Harry por sua vez visitou cada charlatão de que ouviu falar. Coletava os dados e levava para Hermione. Ficou perito em ervas, achou e pesquisou a propriedade de muitas. Chegou até a procurar Severus Snape. Que apesar de fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix havia se refugiado em algum lugar bem longe de Londres, longe dos olhares que ainda o julgavam um agente duplo.

- Harry Potter. O Eleito! – O tom sarcástico e arrogante ainda era o mesmo de antes. Mesmo pela lareira, Harry percebeu que nada havia mudado. O antigo professor ainda o odiava. – A que devo a honra?

- Boa noite Professor Snape. Posso entrar? – Harry respirou fundo e engoliu seu orgulho. – Preciso muito de sua ajuda.

- Estou curioso... Vamos entre de uma vez! – Severus parecia impaciente...

Harry adentrou no aposento do seu ex-professor de poções. Era uma sala ampla, sombria. Os móveis eram escuros, em couro, um conjunto de duas poltronas a um canto o restante do aposento era tomado por maciças estantes de madeira escurecida, repletas de livros. Harry encarou a biblioteca, Hermione ficaria sem fala diante dela. De relance ele pode ver que os rumores eram verdadeiros tratava-se de uma biblioteca com exemplares raros. Nas janelas pesadas cortinas em veludo verde escuro, davam a sala o ar sombrio por evitar que luz do dia entrasse, archotes faziam a iluminação amarelada do ambiente. Bem a cara de Severus Snape. Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Preciso da sua ajuda...

- O Eleito precisa da minha ajuda?– Snape não facilitaria nenhum pouco, o sarcasmo era cada vez mais agressivo. – Para o que seria?

Harry sondou a mente de Snape por um momento, e viu que ele jamais seria bem vindo ali, deu meia volta e voltou para a lareira. Deteve-se apoiando a testa na mão que ele tinha na mesma. Pensou na pequena Lils.

- Precisava de seus conhecimentos em poções, minha filha está morrendo...

- Sente-se Harry... – Snape convidou já sem vestígios de arrogância ou o quer que fosse. Snape se importava sim.

Harry continuou de costas. Avaliava se valia a pena aquela visita. Não havia sido fácil encontrar seu endereço, menos fácil ainda engolir o orgulho e falar com ele. Ainda havia resquícios de magoas entre os dois. Mesmo tendo lutado lado a lado.

- Vamos Harry, sente-se. – Usou um tom mais firme. O garoto se entregou. Virou-se e sentou-se na poltrona que Severus indicava. – O que o leva a pensar que posso ajudar?

- Não existe tratamento para a doença, ainda. Hermione Granger está pesquisando uma poção, sem muito sucesso é claro. O senhor ainda é uma autoridade em poções no mundo bruxo, e...

- Estou fora desse ramo a muito tempo. Creio que já fui ultrapassado a essa altura. Chamou a lareira errada caro senhor Potter.

- Acredite, está errado e preciso que se junte a equipe do Saint Mungus. – o moreno lançou ao antigo mestre um olhar que era um misto de desespero e desafio.

Severus levantou-se.

- Saia daqui Potter.

Harry até pensou em argumentar, mas nem começou. O velho arrogante não iria ceder de forma alguma, então fez o ordenado. Saiu da lareira no Ministério Bruxo e desaparatou direto para sua casa. Deixou-se cair pesadamente em uma poltrona sem ao menos limpar as vestes sujas pela viagem de flu ao Ministério. Dolby fez com que tirasse a capa e proferiu um feitiço de limpeza, a criatura estava silenciosa, pois sabia o que acontecia com seu dono. Completou seu trabalho servindo a Harry uma dose de firewisk, retirando-se em seguida.

oOo

Severus ponderou a situação, ele sabia que Ginny Weasley havia morrido um ano depois da batalha final de uma doença misteriosa que não havia tratamento. Compadeceu-se de Harry. Nesse instante a senhora Snape entra na biblioteca.

- Sev meu bem, não pude deixar de ouvir...

Ele foi calmamente ao encontro dela na porta, depositou um beijo terno em sua testa e puxou-a delicadamente para a poltrona.

- E o que acha Dry?

Dryade Noxon Snape era também uma Medibruxa conceituada na Alemanha onde foram viver depois da guerra. A antiga aluna da corvianal havia roubado definitivamente seu coração.

- Vamos arrumar nossa bagagem. Temos uma garotinha para salvar. – A garota disse com um sorriso. Snape a beijou com carinho

- Você tem razão, o caso deve ser grave, caso contrario Potter não teria se esforçado tanto para nos encontrar, e nem engoliria seu orgulho para me pedir ajuda. Essa doença já matou gente demais. Sim meu anjo, vamos. Você providencia tudo?

- Claro meu bem...

A senhora Snape se retirou e foi dar as ordens aos seus elfos domésticos (libertos e com salário é claro). Sua secretária particular encaminhou seus pacientes para os outros medibruxos do hospital onde trabalhava, assim puderam partir imediatamente.

oOo

- Harry?! Você está aí? – Hermione apareceu na lareira do amigo.

- Sim Mione, entre, por favor. – O moreno tinha um ar cansado e levemente alcoolizado.

A morena não precisou nem perguntar o resultado da visita do amigo. – _"Maldito Slytherin!"_ – Pensou a Medibruxa furiosa. Tirou a bebida de Harry, puxou o amigo para um abraço, levou-o para o quarto e ministrou uma poção para que dormisse. Ele estava um trapo. Havia envelhecido muito naquele ultimo mês. Perdia peso a olhos vistos. No criado ao lado da cama uma foto de Draco Malfoy. Ela sabia da tórrida paixão que havia entre os dois na guerra. Era a única que sabia e guardara segredo. Então podia avaliar a extensão do sofrimento do garoto. Depois de deixar Harry confortável voltou ao hospital, ainda tinha muito que pesquisar. Hermione passou o resto do dia dividindo seu tempo entre a afilhada e seu laboratório.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que tinha uma garotinha que foi muito boazinha nessa ala aqui, por acaso foi desse quarto?

- Madrinha!!! – A garota sempre ficava eufórica quando Hermione chegava. A Medibruxa sempre tinha uma novidade em seu bolso.

- Tia Mi onde está meu pai? – a garotinha sempre sentia a falta do moreno, que estava sempre viajando.

- Papai foi visitar um amigo nosso e volta logo, quando você acordar amanhã ele vai estar aqui para o café da manhã com você.

- A senhora também está convidada! A vovó e o tio Ron... Todo mundo!!

- Vou ver o que posso fazer! Agora seja uma boa bruxinha e tome a sua poção. – Hermione colocou a poção na boquinha da menina, que fez uma cara feia para o gosto. – Pronto agora pra debaixo das cobertas!

Hermione acordou com os primeiros raios de sol em sua sala. Novamente havia dormido em cima de um livro, Ronny dormia no sofá. Foi direto ao banheiro e se recompôs. Acordou Ronny que já deveria estar no treino de quadribol a tempos. Era goleiro dos Cannons, time que se preparava para uma nova temporada que começaria no próximo mês.

Aquela manhã reservaria muitas surpresas. A dois dias do natal Hermione com certeza não esperava pela vinda de Santa Klaus. Uma funcionária do hospital bateu a porta e anunciou a chegada do casal Snape. A morena foi pega de surpresa. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a garota que estava a sua frente foi até a porta pessoalmente conferir se não era insanidade de ambas.

- Severus Snape! Definitivamente é a ultima pessoa que esperava encontrar hoje. Alguém lá em cima gosta de mim, afinal!

- Senhorita Granger, podemos entrar ou vamos começar nossas pesquisas aqui mesmo no corredor?

- Senhora Weasley agora... – Hermione balançou a cabeça e voltou à realidade. – E claro, vamos entrar. Agradeço que tenham vindo. Doutora Dryade Noxon é um prazer conhecê-la. – Apertou a mão da doutora. – Tenho acompanhado o seu trabalho.

- Obrigada, e eu conheço o seu.

- Quero apresentá-la à senhora Snape. – Severus informou.

- Pode me chamar de Dryade, por favor.

- E eu de Hermione.

A conversa foi rápida, Hermione apresentou o caso e levou ambos para o laboratório e lá apresentou sua pesquisa. Em um grande quadro branco (trouxa) ela anotava suas fórmulas e dados importantes da sua pesquisa. Snape mirou o trabalho. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, a sabe-tudo era boa no que fazia, corrigiu poucos pontos da poção com um meneio de varinha.

- Não creio que seja definitivo. Ainda falta algo. Mas vamos tentar assim.

oOo

Harry acordou com muita dor de cabeça. Uma maldita ave bicava sua janela incessantemente. Aquilo parecia entrar em sua cabeça. Colocou os óculos, abriu a janela, não conhecia aquela coruja. A ave esticou a pata e Harry pegou a mensagem, acariciando a plumagem branca dela. Chamou Dolby que cuidou da ave, oferecendo biscoitos e água, ela vinha de longe.

"_Encontre-nos no Saint Mungus. SS"_

Harry largou o pergaminho, pegou a varinha fez um feitiço rápido e aparatou direto para o hospital. Nunca esqueceria aquela letra. Severus Snape estava em Londres. Isso sim era uma excelente notícia depois de um mês de decepções. Mal podia conter sua satisfação.

- Professor Snape! Não pensei que viria! – Harry praticamente invadiu o laboratório de Hermione.

- Griffyndor intempestivo! Isso é jeito de entrar em um laboratório? – Disse com um tom irritado o mestre de poções.

- Bom dia pra você também Harry! – Disse Hermione tentando parecer irritada com a invasão.

- Olá Harry! É bom vê-lo novamente, mesmo que seja por um motivo como este. Não sei se ainda lembra-se de mim...

- Dryade Noxon, serviu no esquadrão de medibruxos. Obrigado por vir.

Harry estendeu a mão para a garota que salvara muitos de seus amigos na guerra. Harry não a viu depois de tudo terminado.

- Minha esposa Potter. E sim não poderia deixar uma criança inocente sem meus conhecimentos.

oOo

**I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"...  
**_Eu ouço... uma voz dizendo "Não seja tão cego"...  
_**it's telling me all these things...  
**_Está me dizendo todas as coisas...  
_**that you would probably hide...  
**_Que você provavelmente esconde...  
_**am I... your one and only desire...  
**_Sou eu... seu primeiro e único desejo?  
_**am I the reason you breathe...  
**_Sou eu sua razão para respirar...  
_**or am I the reason you cry...  
**_Ou sou eu a razão para você chorar?  
_**  
Always... always... always... always... always... always...always...  
**_Sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre...  
_**I just can't live without you...  
**_Eu apenas não posso viver sem você...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't get around you...  
**_Eu não posso estar ao seu redor...  
_**I breathe you...  
**_Eu te respiro...  
_**I taste you...  
**_Eu te provo...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**I just can't take any more...  
**_Eu apenas não posso mais aguentar...  
_**this life of solitude...  
**_Essa vida de solidão...  
_**I guess that i'm out the door...  
**_Eu acho que estou fora da porta...  
_**and now i'm done with you...  
**_E agora estou feito com você...  
_**  
I feel... like you don't want me around...  
**_Eu sinto... como se você não me quisesse por perto...  
_**I guess i'll pack all my things...  
**_Eu acho que vou embrulhar todas minhas coisas...  
_**I guess i'll see you around...  
**_Eu acho que vou te ver ao redor...  
_**Its all... been bottled up until now...  
**_Isso é tudo... estava preso até agora...  
_**as I walk out your door...  
**_Conforme eu ando para fora da sua porta....  
_**all I can hear is the sound...  
**_Tudo que eu posso ouvir é o som..._

**Always... always... always... always... always... always...always...  
**_Sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre...  
_**I just can't live without you...  
**_Eu apenas não posso viver sem você...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't get around you...  
**_Eu não posso estar ao seu redor...  
_**I breathe you...  
**_Eu te respiro...  
_**I taste you...  
**_Eu te provo...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**I just can't take any more...  
**_Eu apenas não posso mais aguentar...  
_**this life of solitude...  
**_Essa vida de solidão...  
_**I guess that i'm out the door...  
**_Eu acho que estou fora da porta...  
_**and now i'm done with you...  
**_E agora estou feito com você...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**  
I left my head around your heart...  
**_Eu deixei minha cabeça ao redor do seu coração...  
_**Why would you tear my world apart...  
**_Porque você despedaçou meu mundo?  
_**  
Always... always... always... always...  
**_Sempre... sempre... sempre... sempre...  
_**  
I see... the blood all over your hands...  
**_Eu vejo... o sangue pelas suas mãos...  
_**does it make you feel... more like a man...  
**_Isso te faz sentir... mais que um homem?  
_**was it all... just a part of your plan...  
**_Isso tudo fazia parte dos seus planos?  
_**the pistol's shakin' in my hands...  
**_A pistola treme em minhas mãos...  
_**and all I hear is the sound...  
**_E tudo que eu posso ouvir é o som...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't get around you...  
**_Eu não posso estar ao seu redor...  
_**I breathe you...  
**_Eu te respiro...  
_**I taste you...  
**_Eu te provo...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**I just can't take any more...  
**_Eu apenas não posso mais aguentar...  
_**this life of solitude...  
**_Essa vida de solidão...  
_**I guess that i'm out the door...  
**_Eu acho que estou fora da porta...  
_**and now i'm done with you...  
**_E agora estou feito com você...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**  
I love you...  
**_Eu te amo...  
_**I hate you...  
**_Eu te odeio...  
_**I can't live without you...  
**_Eu não posso viver sem você...  
_**I just can't take any more...  
**_Eu apenas não posso mais aguentar...  
_**this life of solitude...  
**_Essa vida de solidão...  
_**I pick myself off the floor...  
**_Eu tiro meu corpo do chão...  
_**and now i'm done with you...  
**_E agora estou feito com você...  
_**Always...  
**_Sempre...  
_**Always...**

_Sempre...  
_**Always...**

_Sempre..._

Era uma tarde fria de inverno o jovem medibruxo olhava pela janela e pela primeira vez em muito tempo deixou que as lembranças da guerra corroessem sua alma. Ele ainda tinha calafrios com relação a elas. Existem feridas que vão tão fundo que nem o tempo é capaz de apagar. Ele jamais se esqueceria do motivo do seu exílio nos Estados Unidos. Jamais se esqueceria daquele-que-jamais-retornará-do-inferno, a culpa de tudo era daquela serpente-do-inferno. A guerra insana que levara para o túmulo muitos bruxos e trouxas inocentes. O cheiro de sangue daqueles dias ainda estava vívido em sua alma. Ele havia passado para o lado da luz depois que Harry o havia salvado das garras daquele maníaco. Ninguém mais ousou fazer o que Harry havia feito. Ele recusou a marca negra e entregou a localização de uma das horcruxes. Sua morte era certa. Harry o retirou de lá, cuidou de seus ferimentos, e mais que isso, confiou nele. Nenhum deles soube explicar a estranha atração que se seguiu então, fora tudo tão rápido. Entregar-se a paixão foi muito fácil para ambos. Tudo se encaixava se completava numa perfeita sintonia. Eram almas gêmeas. Lutavam juntos, se entendiam com um olhar.

Alex limpou uma lágrima fugidia. Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Dr. Jones sua paciente está pronta para o exame.

- Obrigado. Já estou a caminho.

Alex Jones agora era um medibruxo conceituado nos Estados Unidos. Um grande nome em doenças raras e desconhecidas. Sua pesquisa e descobertas eram respeitadas nos meios acadêmicos, apesar da pouca idade que tinha. Alex havia se lançado ao trabalho depois da guerra para não enlouquecer. E o resultado era a cura e o tratamento de várias doenças no mundo bruxo.

Naquela manhã Alex Jones recebia uma coruja de longe. Leu o pergaminho. Uma consulta formal acerca de suas pesquisas. Que àquela altura já havia evoluído muito. O texto era bastante profissional, mas deixava transparecer certo desespero. Assinado por ninguém menos que a Hermione-sabe-tudo-Granger. Quem diria!

O loiro andou de um lado para outro. Respondeu a consulta e fez outras para a morena, afinal a pesquisa de ambos poderia ter muito a ganhar com essa troca de informações. E ele tinha que admitir a garota tinha talento. Hermione não mencionava pacientes, ou nomes, então Alex não sabia realmente de quem se tratava, mas a lembrança de Harry o invadiu e um aperto em seu peito advertia que seu moreno sofria. Balançou a cabeça e continuou seu trabalho. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar depressivo naquele momento.

oOo

Hermione ajuntou as pesquisas dela com as pesquisas do Dr. Alex Jones. Snape achou brilhante o trabalho do jovem medibruxo, que aliava medicina trouxa as suas pesquisas. E reconheceu alguns pontos característicos de seus antigos alunos. Mas, achou que poderia ser mero acaso.

- Dra. Weasley poderíamos convidar o Dr. Jones para se juntar a nós. Ele parece ser muito brilhante no que faz. Seu conhecimento aliado ao que já temos poderia nos levar a algo definitivo.

- Concordo plenamente. Já fiz o convite e ainda não obtive resposta, infelizmente. – A morena tinha uma voz cansada.

oOo

Era natal e eles tinham compromisso na Toca. Ela iria levar Lils para passar o natal lá. Seria algo especial. Amigos e toda a família estariam lá para as comemorações. Pedido de Lils que não abriria mão do natal por nada. Até o casal Snape estaria presente. Coisas que só Merlin poderia explicar. O jantar corria animado quando uma coruja pousou na mesa a frente de Hermione. A ave tinha um pergaminho preso na pata.

"_Dra. Weasley estou hospedado no Cesar's. Entre em contato caso ainda queira minha ajuda. Dr. Alex Jones"_

Hermione sentiu como se abrisse o melhor dos presentes de natal da sua vida. Agora teria a melhor equipe do mundo bruxo reunida ali mesmo. Lágrimas saltaram de seu rosto chamando a atenção de todos. Hermione explicou o que tinha acontecido, mostrando o bilhete do jovem medibruxo.

Severus e Dryade foram até o hotel. Era natal e o forasteiro estava sozinho. O casal levava um convite formal de Arthur Weasley, Ministro da Magia desde o fim da guerra. Dryade com jeitinho convenceu o loiro a ir com eles. Alex nem de longe sabia para onde estava sendo levado. Não tinha se dado conta de quem era o Ministro. Nunca se preocupou com nenhuma notícia vinda da Inglaterra. Ficou surpreso quando a chave de portal o levou para a Toca, que não havia sido esquecida. Mesmo com a residência oficial dos Weasley agora sendo outra, eles ainda se reuniam lá para grandes comemorações em família. O loiro estava desconcertado. Todos os Weasley estavam ali juntamente com Hermione para dar as boas vindas e agradecer o tal Dr. Jones.

- Sou Arthur Weasley Ministro da Magia, seja bem vindo e agradeço desde já por se juntar a nós para salvar minha neta. E por nos dar a honra da sua presença aqui hoje na nossa festa.

Alex tremeu, quase perdeu o glamour quando viu Harry se aproximando com Lils no colo. Sua mão permaneceu presa a de Arthur, mas seu olhar caiu no moreno. E precisou de muito sangue frio para não cair ali mesmo. O bruxo mais velho percebeu.

- Ah! Aí estão eles! Harry e Lils nossa garotinha.

Alex desvencilhou-se educadamente das mãos de Arthur e se dirigiu para a garotinha que dormia calmamente nos braços do pai.

- Agradeço por se juntar a nós Dr. Jones.

- É sua filha? – Alex se concentrava para não gaguejar.

- Sim. Ela é meu pedacinho de felicidade, tudo o que me sobrou de precioso, além dos amigos é claro...

Alex percebeu a dor do moreno.

oOo

Do dia seguinte Alex foi cedo para o Saint Mungus. Não havia dormido bem. Tinha pressa de começar a garotinha não saia de sua cabeça. Depois das formalidades do hospital, Alex pediu para ver sua pequena paciente. Hermione levou o medibruxo até o quarto da afilhada.

- Oi bruxinha! Como está hoje? – Hermione beijou a afilhada com carinho – Este é o doutor Alex Jones, ele vai cuidar de você também.

- Oi! – A garotinha encarava Alex com um olhar indecifrável.

- Oi! – E voltando-se para a Senhora Weasley. – Bom dia senhora Weasley. – Disse polidamente.

- Bom dia doutor. – Voltou-se para a nora. – Hermione querida vou buscar um pouco de café, volto logo.

- Tudo bem senhora Weasley.

- Eu conheço você! – Disse a garotinha triunfante!

- É mesmo? Eu também conheço você! Mas você estava dormindo ontem! – Alex achou que a criança estava delirando.

- Você é o anjo que salvou papai. Ele tem uma foto sua no quarto dele. Você veio me salvar também?

Nesse momento o feitiço de glamour que o jovem medibruxo usava caiu. A garotinha o havia deixado desconcertado. Ela tinha um dom raríssimo, podia ver além do glamour, mas isso só acontecia quando havia sintonia entre os envolvidos. E com certeza havia uma linda sintonia entre Draco Malfoy e a pequena Lilly Potter uma ruivinha de olhos incrivelmente verdes. Hermione tinha os lábios entreabertos, mas não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente no momento.

- Vim sim querida. – respondeu Draco simplesmente, encarando Hermione pela primeira vez.

- Dra. Weasley, gostaria que minha identidade fosse mantida em segredo. Não quero ser um motivo de tristeza entre o casal. Eles já tem motivos suficientes para se preocuparem. – Pediu Draco sinceramente.

- Que casal? Do que... Está falando? – Hermione ainda estava desconcertada.

- Da Ginny é claro!

- Malfoy, ela morreu um ano depois do fim da guerra.

- Mamãe está no céu, ela mandou você aqui pra falar comigo?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não... Olha, seja uma boa bruxinha e não conte nada a meu respeito, estou em missão secreta entende?

- Sim. Eu prometo! – A garotinha pareceu entrar no jogo de Malfoy facilmente.

Draco refez o feitiço de glamour e se despediu de Lils. No corredor sua ansiedade era grande. Ginny estava morta, é claro que não queria a morte de ninguém, mas tinha vontade de beijar a sabe-tudo, era uma grande notícia! Mas, ainda não poderia se mostrar. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer, a garotinha não tinha muito tempo. Encontrou Hermione esperando por ele...

- Compreende que minha identidade tem que ser mantida em segredo?

- Malfoy não faça isso comigo. Não posso mentir para meu melhor amigo!

- É para o bem da pequenina. Olha! Eu prometo a você que sumo daqui assim que tudo acabar. Eu não quero sofrer novamente e Harry fez sua escolha. E sim, eu sei que você sabe de tudo. - Draco sabia que Hermione tinha conhecimento do romance de ambos no passado. E havia guardado segredo de todos.

- Tudo bem por hora. E por Lils.

- Sabia que poderia contar com você sabe-tudo!

- Cala a boca doninha! E vamos trabalhar!

Draco conseguia ser mais incansável que qualquer um da equipe, perdia só para Harry que sempre acompanhava as pesquisas quando não estava com Lils. Quando a garotinha dormia, ele corria para o laboratório. As conversas fluíam entre os dois com uma facilidade enorme. Draco tinha que se concentrar muito para não perder o feitiço de glamour, Harry o tirava do sério sempre.

A semana depois do natal passou rápido e nas vésperas do ano novo finalmente Draco conseguiu achar algo que funcionaria. Criara um feitiço que seria usado com a poção que os três desenvolveram juntos. Três linhas de pesquisa diferentes, quatro bruxos poderosos completamente separados pela guerra, agora unidos por uma garotinha. O feitiço de altíssimo nível deveria ser conjurado por Draco que precisaria de dois dias para se preparar para isso. Era perigoso e o medibruxo poderia chegar à exaustão completa, quase à morte, mas Draco não se importava. Ele se prepararia, Harry estaria o tempo todo com ele. Hermione se certificou disso. Ela e Dryade, que também sabia da identidade de Draco, sempre davam um jeitinho de deixar os dois juntos. Harry levou Alex para seu apartamento. A poção que o loiro tomaria deveria ser monitorada, era experimental também. O Slytherin era ardiloso e estava sempre jogando com Harry quando estavam a sós. Tomou a poção e deitou-se.

- Posso te chamar de Harry? – Começou o loiro cautelosamente.

- Claro! Todos os meus amigos me chamam assim. – Disse o moreno sinceramente.

- Então pode me chamar de Alex, por favor? – Era um terreno sugestivo.

- Tudo bem. Como se sente Alex?

- Um pouco solitário. – Draco não podia ver o rosto de Harry, mas sabia que ele tinha uma cara de tonto no momento.

- Como assim? – Harry demorava muito para apanhar as sutilezas do momento.

- Estou com medo, poderia, por favor, deitar ao meu lado até que eu dormisse? – A armadilha estava colocada.

Harry relutou um pouco, mas devia isso ao loiro.

- Sim claro.

Harry deitou-se. Draco estava deitado de lado. Então Harry instintivamente apoiou as costas do loiro no seu peito. Tremeu um levemente quando sentiu o perfume do outro. Era o mesmo que Draco usava. A lembrança o varreu. Abraçou o loiro com carinho, fechou os olhos e por um momento imaginou ter Draco nos braços, fazendo o coração do loiro falhar uma batida. Mas a poção o levou para os braços de Morpheu rápido demais para seu gosto. O moreno relaxou quando sentiu que a respiração do outro tinha mudado. Com certeza ele dormia então se permitiu ficar ali por um tempo. Era tão bom sentir aquele perfume novamente, como queria que Draco estivesse ali, mas ele havia feito sua escolha. Dormiu em algum momento entre sua saudade e a revolta de ter perdido o loiro para sempre.

Acordou com o loiro se debatendo em seus braços. Com certeza era um pesadelo. Tentou acordá-lo, mas a poção com certeza não deixaria. Então começou a sussurrar palavras calmantes ao seu ouvido e percebeu que o loiro se aconchegava no seu abraço e se acalmava finalmente. No dia seguinte Draco acordou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Harry e sem o feitiço de glamour. Apanhou a varinha com cuidado e conjurou o feitiço sem que Harry acordasse. Voltou a se aconchegar no peito do moreno que acordou com o movimento. Meio assustado com a proximidade do outro, desvencilhando-se educadamente do loiro.

- Desculpa. Não estou acostumado com companhia. Minha cama tá vazia a muito tempo. – Harry levantava apressadamente enquanto falava. – vou providenciar seu café. – Parou na porte e olhou para o medibruxo que tinha a cara mais atônita do mundo. – Como se sente?

- Bem. Muito bem...

Harry saiu deixando um vazio ruim em Alex. Mas, este se levantou, tomou um banho demorado, se vestiu e saiu, a segunda dose da poção deveria ser tomada após o café da manhã. Já conhecia o apartamento de Harry. Parou diante de uma porta, deveria ser o quarto da pequena. Sorriu. Desenhos pregados em um quadro de cortiça mostrava ela, Harry e Ginny com asas. Aquele desenho arrebatou o loiro. Ginny estava ao lado da pequena e ao lado de Harry havia outro ser alado. Na legenda: 'anjo do papai'. Como ela poderia saber daquilo? Draco não podia compreender. Saiu de um quarto e entrou em outro. Devia ser o quarto de Harry, pois tinha um pôster dos Cannons, com ele ao centro, uma fireboolt pendurada na parede, onde se lia a inscrição, primeiro campeonato da liga profissional, Cannons 2001. No criado mudo, um porta retrato. Alex gelou, era sua foto, então o testa rachada ainda o amava? Por que outro motivo teria uma foto dele na sua cabeceira?

Foi até a cozinha. Não sabia bem se queria continuar com aquele jogo. Depois da foto perdera toda a motivação. O cheiro era bom. Conhecia aquele cheiro, Harry estava cozinhando para ele. Por Merlin que bom era aquilo... Dormir com Harry, acordar com Harry, ele era tudo o que queria no momento. Não sabia se conseguiria voltar para os Estados Unidos. Era tudo tão perfeito e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo, que ambos comeram em silêncio. O loiro notou que Harry estava desconcertado. E não entendia por que. Por fim, tomou a poção e voltou a dormir. Harry velou seu sono e o olhava tentando decifrá-lo, em vão é claro. A noite veio e mais uma poção e Harry se aninhou ao Slytherin sem ser convidado. Acordaram enrolados um no outro, era tudo tão parecido com o passado, o cheiro, o encaixe perfeito... A proximidade criou a atração os lábios de Harry eram tentadores, Alex colou os seus lábios aos do moreno, devagar, para não assustá-lo. Harry queria corresponder, mas, a presença de Draco em seu pensamento não o deixa ir além daquele ponto! Afastou bruscamente.

- Sinto muito! Não é certo. – Harry fechou os olhos.

- Por quê? Não entendo.

- Só há lugar para um aqui. – Harry colocou a mão no peito. – E por mais que eu deva isso a você... Esse alguém não é você.

- É sua esposa... Eu compreendo. Mas ela está morta. Você tem que deixá-la ir. – Draco jogava sujo no momento.

- Não Alex. Ginny nunca esteve no meu coração. Sou grato a ela, me deu meu bem mais precioso, mas nunca amei minha esposa. Sinto muito, meus dias vão terminar na solidão.

"_É o que você pensa testa - rachada."_ – Pensou Draco vendo Harry se retirar do quarto.

A manhã se foi e Hermione e Dryade avaliaram Malfoy, elas ainda achavam perigoso o feitiço daquela magnitude, mas Draco estava apto fisicamente para aquilo. Então as morenas deram o seu ok. Draco foi até o quarto de Lils. Pediu que todos esperassem lá fora. Ninguém entendeu bem, mas respeitaram a vontade dele. Sozinho ele abraçou Lils que já estava meio fraca pela doença. Seu glamour como sempre caiu diante da pequenina.

- Meu bem, eu falei com sua mãe hoje, e vamos curar você, mas talvez não possamos nos ver mais. Então eu quero dizer que te amo muito e a seu papai também. Não tenha medo, vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim?

- Sim senhor anjo!

- Pode me chamar de Draco... Tio Draco. Mas ainda é nosso segredo ok?

- Ok! – A garotinha abraçou Draco ternamente o Slytherin sufocou um soluço no peito.

Não poderia mais viver sem ambos, pai e filha, estava enfeitiçado de amor. Abriu à porta e Hermione, Severus, Dryade e Harry entraram. Deixando os Weasley na sala de espera.

- Vamos começar logo. – Alex tinha a voz trêmula. Já com o glamour, ele olhou firmemente para Harry. – Foi um prazer conhecer você Harry. Não se esqueçam assim que o feitiço mudar de cor minha bruxinha favorita tem que tomar toda a poção que Severus preparou para ela. Ele tinha um tom de despedida na voz, mas não deu tempo de ninguém falar nada. Conjurou o feitiço.

Um raio âmbar saiu de sua varinha, ele se concentrou no que fazia, o feitiço deveria retirar todas as barreiras que a doença levantava para se proteger. E ai então a poção funcionaria. Draco manteve o feitiço estável o máximo que podia, já sentia que suas forças estavam no fim, a garotinha começava a sentir dor, mas era uma maldita Gryffindor, corajosa como os pais. Draco olhava firmemente para ela e ambos trocavam forças para continuar, já tinha um sangramento nasal quando uma aura azul começou a tomar conta de Lils. Segurou o feitiço por mais alguns segundos até que Lils tomasse a poção. O glamour havia caído. Harry percebeu tirou os olhos de Lils, e não entendia bem o que via. Chegou a tempo de segurar o loiro antes que desabasse no chão. Snape correu também, então entendeu tudo. Tudo foi tão rápido. Em menos de cinco minutos. O feitiço foi conjurado, Lils tomou a poção, e Harry tinha o amor da sua vida desfalecido em seus braços.

- Tia Mi o que aconteceu com o Tio Draco? Ele vai ficar bem não vai?

- Sim meu amor, ele só está cansado. Agora durma.

Agora tinham que cuidar de Draco. Tinham que ser rápidas. Hermione fez uma varredura rápida em Lils, a garotinha estava bem. Severus tinha conjurado uma cama e Harry colocava Draco sobre ela. Dryade fez uma varredura nele, o coração estava muito fraco, e o resto do corpo estava bem debilitado. Lançou um feitiço para estabilizar seu coração, e Hermione cuidou de outros problemas decorrentes do feitiço, ajudando Dryade a manter Draco vivo. Harry passava as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados em desespero.

- Como está a Lils, Mione? – Estava desesperado.

- Está bem. – Respondeu à morena tentando se concentrar no que fazia.

- E Draco?

- Acalme-se Harry, não vamos perdê-lo, sossegue. – Disse Dryade em um tom firme.

- De onde diabos ele veio? O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Se não se acalmar terei que tira-lo daqui Potter. - Severus tinha aquele tom autoritário na voz.

Durante quarenta minutos Dryade e Hermione lutaram com a vida de Malfoy por fim ele estava em coma. Estável, mas em coma. Necessitava de cuidados. Seu corpo e sua magia estavam feridos.

- Me diz que ele vai ficar bem Mione... – Harry chorava copiosamente.

- Ele _vai_ ficar bem, Harry!! Acalme-se meu amigo, ambos vão precisar de você. Sua filha e o amor da sua vida!

- Ele não deveria ter feito isso...

- Não mesmo? Ele está enfeitiçado por vocês dois Harry, só você não viu, ele estava na sua frente o tempo todo e você não percebeu, não deu uma chance a você de ser feliz. Ele jamais deixaria a Lils morrer. Ele amou sua filha desde o momento em que a viu em seus braços na noite de natal. Ele não sabia que era você quando veio para cá. Eu também não sabia que Alex Jones era ele. Mas, a Lils, ela fez com que o feitiço de glamour dele caísse por terra. Ela o reconheceu Harry, sabe que o pai dela o ama.

Hermione e o casal Snape se retiraram do quarto deixando Harry sozinho. O moreno precisava pensar um pouco em tudo que havia acontecido. Harry realmente não sabia o que pensar, no momento amava o loiro por salvar sua filha e o odiava por ter feito algo tão imprudente. Limpou o rosto molhado de lágrimas e foi até a cama da sua pequena. Ele tinha certeza que o feitiço tinha funcionado e que ela estaria bem quando acordasse.

Olhou para o loiro novamente. Ele o amava loucamente. Riu-se. Não conseguiu ficar longe de Alex e ao mesmo tempo não conseguiu ficar com Alex. Que confusão! Lembrou-se da noite que havia passado tendo o loiro em seus braços. Quando fechava os olhos sentia Draco entre seus braços. Quando os abria a tristeza o assaltava, seus olhos traiam seu coração, ou seria o contrario? Harry colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. Iria enlouquecer se continuasse pensando.

O estado de Draco oscilava e Dryade alertava o moreno para o pior. Severus tentava melhorar uma poção revitalizadora que funcionasse a tempo de salvá-lo e Hermione não saía de perto dele, juntamente com Dryade. Vários feitiços foram feitos e o loiro parecia não ter mais chance.

Lils acordou bem e Hermione deu alta para a afilhada, mas ela queria ficar mais um pouco com o anjo, o Tio Draco dela. Como não havia perigo, Hermione permitiu que a garotinha passasse horas brincando na cama de Draco. A presença da garota parecia fazer bem a ele mesmo em coma.

Os dias se arrastavam. Harry estava um trapo, quase não saía de perto do Slytherin. Hermione temia pelo amigo. Só Lils acreditava que o loiro acordaria. E só um milagre poderia salvá-lo Draco agora, perdido em algum vale da morte. Lils desenhava sentada na cama de Draco. Harry se aproximou e observou. Era um cupido.

- Querida por desenhou isso? – Perguntou Harry curioso. Lils virou os olhos como se aquilo fosse muito obvio.

- Papai esse é o cupido. – Disse a menina muito orgulhosa da informação.

- E você sabe quem é o cupido? – Perguntou Harry fazendo troça.

Ela virou os olhos novamente.

- Tia Mione me contou. – Fez uma pausa e encarou Harry. – Cupido é o deus do Amor em Roma, na Grécia tinha o nome de Eros. Sua mamãe era Vênus e seu papai Marte, andava sempre com seu arco, suas setas deixam as pessoas apaixonadas. Ele era namorado de uma princesa linda... – A pequena coçou a cabeça em busca do nome. – Psi... Psi... Eu não lembro papai.

- Psiquê meu anjo!

- Isso mesmo papai! Ela era uma deusa. Tia Mione contou que logo que ele nasceu Júpiter queria que a mamãe dele se livrasse dele e ela escondeu ele em um bosque. Ele tinha asinhas e voava como um anjinho. Papai por que o nosso anjo não tem asas? – perguntou a garotinha curiosa.

- Eu realmente não sei onde ele as guarda! Eu realmente não sei... – Harry abraçou a filha com carinho.

E pensava em Cupido que era geralmente representado como um menino alado que carregava um arco e um carcás com setas. Os ferimentos provocados pelas setas que atirava despertavam amor ou paixão em suas vítimas. Outras vezes representavam-no vestido com uma armadura semelhante à que usava Marte, (o deus da guerra), talvez para assim sugerir paralelos irônicos entre a guerra e o romance ou para simbolizar a invencibilidade do amor. Embora fosse algumas vezes apresentado como insensível e descuidado, Cupido era, em geral, tido como benéfico em razão da felicidade que concedia aos casais, mortais ou imortais. No pior dos casos, era considerado malicioso pelas combinações que fazia situações em que agia orientado por Vênus. Combinar a si com Draco Malfoy havia sido talvez a ironia das ironias, digna de Eros realmente.

Molly chegou e levou a pequena consigo deixando Harry sozinho com Draco novamente. Não era justo reencontrar o loiro e perde-lo novamente.

oOo

Era dia dos Namorados. Draco acordou pela manhã. Da sua cama podia ver os primeiros raios de luz adentrarem o quarto. Olhou a seu redor e começou a lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Lils, Harry, o feitiço, Harry novamente! Estava só e lembranças mais antigas o assaltavam. As masmorras de Lucius... Harry tirando ele desajeitadamente de lá, o escondendo, cuidando dele. A paixão que nasceu entre ambos. Lutaram lado a lado... Bastava um olhar para decifrar o que estava na mente e no coração de ambos. Então no fim da guerra, quando tudo se encaminhava para um "felizes para sempre", a ruiva chegou antes dele. Draco se lembrava da cena, ela estava tatuada em sua alma.

Um beijo apaixonado. E pode ouvir... **"Harry! Você vai ser pai!"**. Ginny estava grávida. O loiro ficou paralisado por um minuto, como para digerir as palavras. Harry ainda lançou para ele um olhar triste, ironia de um destino incerto. Sua maior felicidade o afastaria de seu grande amor. Draco aparatou dali. Nunca mais procurou Harry. Harry também não o procurou. O profeta diário mais tarde anunciaria o casamento do ano, o famoso Harry Potter se uniria a caçula dos Weasleys. Foi embora, deixando o nome Malfoy para trás, ele fechava muitas portas, ainda era visto como filho de comensal no fim da guerra. E isso não era nada bom. Então foi para bem longe de tudo e de todos que o conheciam, mudou de nome para construir sua carreira. O nome Malfoy não era um nome decente e merecia morrer mesmo.

Draco ainda se sentia cansado. Triste, o destino o levara de volta aos braços de seu moreno, e ele tinha colocado tudo a perder. Estava só novamente. Só lhe restava a noite que havia passado com harry. Como odiava aquele testa-rachada! Sua cabeça dizia isso, mas seu coraçao gritava o oposto. Lembrou-se novamente de lils, preocupou-se por um momento, como estaria a garotinha? Foi aí que viu um desenho sobre si. Aliás em suas cobertas havia ainda alguns lápis coloridos. Riu. A garotinha usara sua cama como mesa? Respirou fundo e olhou o desenho. Era um anjinho com um arco e flecha, cupido com certeza. Ele havia atirado uma de suas setas em alguém com cabelos rebeldes e negros que estava frente a frente com um loiro. Draco sorriu aliviado. Colocou o desenho sobre o peito, fechou os olhos e dormiu novamente.

Harry voltou para o quarto depois de falar com Mione. Draco tinha passado bem a noite. As medibruxas passariam lá mais tarde. Entrou no quarto e deteve-se cansado na porta, dezesseis dias em coma, Harry já estava no seu limite. Segurou a mão de Draco e começou a conversar com ele.

- Draco... Sei que pode me ouvir... – Harry limpa uma lágrima. – Por que em nome de Merlin ajudou minha filha e voltou para minha vida se não pretendia ficar? Seu Slytherin maldito! Você é um egoísta safado! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! – Harry baixou a cabeça encostando a testa na mão que segurava. O toque e as palavras sinceras acordaram o loiro.

- Mentira... Você me ama... Não pode... Viver sem mim! – Draco tinha um pouco de dificuldade para falar, mas estava bem.

- Malfoy seu desgraçado. Nunca mais faça nada de idiota ou eu mesmo o mando para o outro mundo!!!

Harry colou seus lábios aos lábios do loiro em um beijo terno e delicado. Mas que traduzia todo seu amor pelo antigo Slytherin. Hermione abriu a porta devagar, mas com a visão do beijo, fechou-a com cuidado. Voltaria depois, bem mais tarde. Voltou para sua sala com Dryade e fizeram planos para aquele dia, pareciam estar em Hogwarts novamente. Fizeram cartões para seus eternos namorados. Duas adolescentes que se deram ao luxo de tirar o dia de folga para simplesmente... Namorar.

Hermione se lembrava da história de São Valentin. Era um sacerdote cristão trouxa contemporâneo do imperador Cláudio II, que queria constituir um exército romano grande e forte, mas não conseguiu atrair muitos soldados, porque os homens não se dispunham a abandonar as suas mulheres e famílias e partirem para a guerra. Assim, o imperador proibiu os casamentos entre jovens e Valentim, revoltado com a injustiça do decreto, resolveu realizar casamentos secretos. Quando foi descoberto, foi preso, torturado e decapitado a 14 de fevereiro de 270 d.C. Enquanto esperava a execução, Valentim apaixonou-se perdidamente pela filha cega do seu carcereiro e, sustentado pela sua profunda fé religiosa e pela intensidade dos seus sentimentos, devolveu-lhe milagrosamente a visão. O amor é algo que afronta qualquer poder, a história trouxa era muito linda, e o primeiro dia dos namorados da face da terra teve um lindo presente. Para Hermione era sempre um dia muito especial!

oOo

Draco voltou para os Estados Unidos assim que teve alta, deixando Harry meio inseguro, o loiro havia saído do hospital direto para sua casa. Deixando para Harry apenas um bilhetinho.

"_**Amo vocês! DM"**_

Draco tinha que por um fim na sua vida na America. Não poderia tirar Harry e Lils da Inglaterra. Eles tinham uma família e grandes amigos e eram queridos por eles. Até Severus e Dryade estavam voltando da Alemanha, tudo por causa da ruivinha mais linda que já haviam conhecido. Deu um pouco de trabalho se transferir para a Inglaterra novamente, mas com a cura da pequena, o Saint Mungus não queria perder nem Noxon nem Malfoy, aproveitaram o embalo e ofereceram uma quantia indecente a Severus que ainda era o melhor bruxo especialista em poções que a Hogwarts já havia produzido. O loiro mantinha comunicação com Hermione via coruja. As morenas, Dryade e Hermione, ajudaram-no a comemorar como se deve o dia dos namorados, mesmo que um mês depois. E exatamente um mês depois do dia dos namorados as corujas começaram a chegar e Lils foi levada para a residência oficial do Ministro da Magia, seu avô.

Na primeira coruja:

"_**Se ainda me ama, deixa essa maldita janela aberta! **_

_**As aves não são muito espertas! **_

_**Seu DM"**_

A segunda coruja era Picht II e ela aprontou o maior desastre no apartamento de Harry. O moreno quase perdeu o juízo. De novo não. A última vez que enviaram a ave mais desastrada da face da terra com um recado, Lils estava no Saint Mungus. Quando conseguiu pegar a ave e ler, sua sala estava um caos.

"_**Meu mais caro amor... **_

_**Nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil respirar sem a sua presença, **_

_**mas sabia que não haveria espaço para mim em sua família. **_

_**Me afastei para que você fosse feliz. Dentro de mim **_

_**sua alma sempre fez morada e eu jamais te esqueci... **_

_**Eternamente seu DM"**_

Uma hora depois uma entrega especial: Chocolates da dedos de mel, os preferidos de Harry. Harry sentou-se no sofá em meio ao caos da sala e devorou toda a caixa, estava nervoso, confuso e ansioso. De hora em hora alguém subia levando uma encomenda para Harry. O elfo no começo era educado _**"Encomenda para o amado excelentíssimo Harry Potter."**_ A criatura adorava Harry. Na terceira entrega já não falava mais nada, olhava para Harry sem entender o que se passava e empurrava a caixa. Harry quase teve um ataque de riso com a criatura e deu a ela um pacote de bolachas trouxas que sabia que ele adorava. Quando a coruja de Hermione chegou teve a certeza que Draco obtivera ajuda. A bruxa deveria estar rindo a suas custas.

"_**Meu mais caro amor... **_

_**Merlin dá a todos uma estrela, **_

_**muitos fazem dela um sol; **_

_**outros nem a vêem... **_

_**Além da minha estrela, **_

_**Merlin me deu um anjo... **_

_**Você"**_

Esse vinha escrito em um cartão trouxa enorme muito espalhafatoso. Com corações e ursinhos. Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas, nada daquilo substituía a presença de Draco, onde estaria aquele Slytherin manhoso? Por que o torturava assim?

Outra coruja...

"_**Meu mais caro amor...**_

_**Eterno é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundos, **_

_**mas com tamanha intensidade que se petrifica **_

_**e nenhuma força consegue destruir... **_

_**Feliz dia dos Namorados ainda que atrasado! **_

_**Eternamente seu DM"**_

Harry não sabia o pensar. A noite estava chegando e com ela mais uma entrega, um paletó, camisa e calça, tudo negro. Vestes assinadas por madame Malkin. O moreno sabia exatamente o que fazer com aquele presente, tomou um banho demorado. E vestiu o traje elegante. Voltou à sala ela estava recomposta e cheia de rosas vermelhas, sobre o aparador flutuava um envelope negro com o nome de Harry escrito em branco luminescente. Harry caminhou a passos lentos procurando por seu loiro. Pegou o envelope.

"_**Meu mais caro amor...**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que te odiei,**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que chorei,**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que lutamos juntos**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que busquei seu olhar e encontrei,**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que parecia difícil continuar **_

_**e sua presença me levou até o fim**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes que me salvou de mim mesmo**_

_**Te agradeço por todas as vezes...**_

_**Te agradeço pela minha vida, minha felicidade.**_

_**E por todas as vezes que continuei vivo só pra te dizer que te amo...**_

_**Quer ser meu namorado?**_

_**Eternamente seu DM"**_

Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Cinco anos de solidão. Cinco anos sem sentir seu cheiro, sem beijar seu rosto, sem tocar sua pele, além da lembrança de um olhar misto de desespero e desapontamento. Harry soluçava. E foi assim que seu peito escancarou a resposta...

- Sim Draco Malfoy estarei com você pela eternidade!

Harry fechou os olhos era muita emoção para um dia só. Sentiu-se sendo abraçado por trás. Draco o virou no abraço e ele ainda soluçava, o loiro o abraçou com mais intensidade e sussurrou-lhe palavras de calma. Harry foi se acalmando e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal. Draco afastou-se um pouco e limpou seu rosto com os polegares.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar tão infeliz com minha presença tinha ficado na America mesmo!

- Seu bobo! Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Você devolveu meu bem mais precioso e minha felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Não imagina o quanto foi difícil ficar sem você durante cinco anos!

Draco colou os lábios nos de Harry e começou um beijo tímido, que foi se aprofundando sem pressa, e foi ficando mais ousado e a necessidade de ambos foi ficando mais evidente. Uma a uma as vestes iam sendo jogadas pelo caminho, mostrando o quanto eles fizeram falta um para o outro. Draco se dedicava a explorar cada centímetro do corpo do amado, suas caricias eram intensas e a cada uma ele guiava Harry para o quarto.

Harry pode notar entre um beijo e outro que o quarto onde passara a noite com "Alex" estava repleto de pequenas velas que exalavam um perfume embriagador, a cama cheia de pétalas de rosas. A luz bruxuleante das velas dava um ar aconchegante ao local. O moreno se sentia cada vez mais possuído por aquele jogo de sedução.

Draco o levou para cama e começou um caminho tortuoso mordiscando e beijando suas orelhas, descendo por seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros longos do moreno. Parou em seus mamilos e o provocava ora mordiscando ora lambendo. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo doido. Desceu beijando seu ventre, tocando seu sexo por cima da calça de couro negro que deixava ambos por demais sensuais, desabotoando o cinto e o botão, provocante, deixando Harry cada vez mais incendiado de prazer, abaixando as ultimas peças de roupa que cobriam a pele cobiçada do moreno.

Devagar e salpicando delicados beijos. Voltou aos lábios dele e demoradamente o beijou, enquanto pegava um gel para prepará-lo, Harry gemeu, estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos de Draco com algo gelado em si. Estava muito excitado. Draco percebeu, olhou para Harry que tinha os olhos fechados...

- Abre os olhos pra mim amor...

- Draco... – Abriu os olhos embriagados de prazer.

- Tudo bem? Não vou te machucar...

- Eu sei...

Draco então se dedicou a beijar Harry e a preparar o moreno com cuidado. Penetrou-o com um dedo, depois dois, devagar e cuidadosamente. Uma abismo de prazer consumia a ambos.

- Draco quero você dentro de mim... Preciso... Seu... Quero ser seu...

A voz de Harry exalava luxuria. O loiro se arrepiou com essa entrega. Posicionou-se e o penetrou de uma vez tocando-lhe fundo, arrancando um gemido alto de prazer mesclado à dor. Depois parou, deixou que Harry se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, para então começar a se mover dentro dele, ora devagar ora mais depressa, com estocadas mais fundas que levavam o moreno ao delírio, fazendo-o agarrar-se aos lençóis sentindo toda felicidade de ser possuído novamente pelo seu mais caro amor.

- Harry olha para mim... – Draco sentia o prazer de seu amor e isso aumentava os seu...

- Draco... Amo você...

- E eu a você. – Disse alucinado, acelerando mais, levando ambos a um só lugar: êxtase total.

Ambos chegaram juntos ao clímax, se abraçando carinhosamente, parando lentamente. Beijaram-se levemente, recuperando o fôlego aos poucos e então Draco se moveu, tirando seu peso de cima de seu moreno. Seu grande amor. Seu Harry. Ambos estavam exaustos. Deitaram-se de lado e olhos nos olhos, esperaram que suas respirações voltassem ao normal.

- Acho que estou sonhando...

- Se isso é um sonho eu não quero acordar. – Harry puxou Draco para seus braços aconchegando o loiro junto de si.

Harry brincava com os cabelos platinados entre os dedos, por um longo tempo, a cabeça loira pousada em seu peito nu, pensando que a felicidade existia e tinha nome: Draco Malfoy. Até sentir que a respiração de Draco estava calma e compassada e que provavelmente dormia. Seu anjo dormia em seus braços finalmente. Impôs o ritmo de Draco a sua própria respiração e em instantes dormiu também.

oOo

Harry acordou bem disposto. Estava sempre muito bem disposto depois que Draco ocupara definitivamente sua cama, a mais de um mês. Ele dormia em seus braços e sempre aparatava para seu apartamento antes que Lils acordasse, eles ainda não tinham dito nada a garotinha, achavam que ela era muito nova para entender. Mas apesar da visão do seu loiro ter sido a primeira visão do dia, aquele não era um dia feliz, era aniversário de morte de Ginny, e Harry havia prometido a Lils que a levaria para ver o túmulo da mãe. Como heroína de guerra, ela fora enterrada em Hogwarts pelos serviços prestados à Ordem da Fênix. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado de Draco, deixando um bilhete explicando onde estaria e por que.

Harry havia se sentado na grama enquanto Lils fazia um desenho, sentada sobre a lápide de Ginny. Ele observava a filha e conversava silenciosamente com a esposa.

_- "Você sabe que nunca a amei como você merecia minha ruiva, mas você tinha amor por nós dois e ainda me deu meu bem mais precioso. Eu sou grato por isso, mesmo não merecendo tamanha felicidade. Nós quase a perdemos você sabe, mas segundo sua filha você nos enviou um anjo para salvá-la. Você teria orgulho da nossa bruxinha ela tem um raro poder, derrubou o glamour de Malfoy e enfeitiçou o coração do sombrio Slytherin. Precisava ver. Ele quase morreu por ela. Acho que ele a ama tanto quanto nós a amamos. Estamos juntos desde então. Lils não sabe. Tenho medo de confundir a cabecinha dela. Draco também."_

A conversa foi interrompida com a chegada do loiro. Lils abandonou seus desenhos e correu para ele que a tomou nos braços, ela não disse nada, mas o olhou intensamente. Draco viu que alguma coisa estava diferente na sua ruivinha. Colocou-a no chão e abaixando-se para olhar para ela na mesma altura perguntou:

- O que há bruxinha?

A menina pegou a mão de Draco e o puxou. O loiro se levantou e deixou que a pequena o guiasse. Ela silenciosamente entregou a mão do loiro para seu pai. E quando viu ambos de mãos dadas sorriu e voltou para seus desenhos. Ambos se olharam. A garota sabia, sempre soube. Então Draco depositou um delicado beijo em Harry. Lils terminou o desenho e pediu para que o pai o enfeitiçasse, para que ficasse pregado no túmulo de Ginny e não estragasse, e ele assim o fez. No desenho a garota desenhara Harry e Draco de mãos dadas com ela no meio e Ginny com asas bem no meio e acima deles. Os três como no desenho da pequena caminharam tranqüilos em direção ao lago.

E só bastou o toque de um anjo para que essa história realmente tivesse um final feliz...

"_E todos viveram felizes para sempre..."_

Ou quase...

"_Draco venha depressa! 'SUA' filha caiu da vassoura outra vez!"_

Certas coisas não mudam nunca...!

FIM


End file.
